A Fortunate Surprise
by NarutoFangirl101
Summary: When Yuki and Alice lost their most loved people, they never thought it could all come back again. Sasu/OC Naru/OC


**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, only my OC's.** T**his is my first story, please dont be too harsh**

She was running, and running hard. Her long black hair whipping around the back of her head like snakes. Her blonde friend running alongside her trying to get to the last known places of their loved ones. Babump… a wave of chakra pulsed through them, making them push harder to get to their destination. When they arrived, their loved ones were being taken away by ninjas from their village.

"NO! Please no!" The blonde girl screamed sobbing. "You can't do this to us, you can't!" she yelled at the people taking away their loves.

"Alice, stop, we can't, we can't do anything, the least we can do is stay by them until they're gone." Tears silently streamed down her face, dropping to the ground, as she was looking at her loves raven hair.

"Yuki! How can you say that? I have to save him, I can't not try…" she said motioning to the blond boy.

"And kill yourself?! No Alice, I won't let you, I know this hurts, but we can't!" she yelled, "this" she gestured at the two boys, "this hurts so bad, you have no right to think that I'm not hurting as well."

"Yuki" the raven moaned, the raven haired girl immediately looked at him "you have to look after each other,"

"You too Alice, you have to be peaceful, don't try to find our killers." The blond said with a peaceful smile.

"We're sorry" the boys said.

~time skip 2 months~

The two strangers in cloaks walking through the streets were attracting attention. As they walked, a group of thugs stopped them in their paths.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing here?" one of the thugs said.

"We're simply trying to get to the graduation ceremony for jounin in this village." One of the cloaked men said.

"What interests do you have in the ceremony?" another thug asked.

"We are officials representing Konohagakure in a gesture of friendship between our two villages." The other cloaked man said, "Now if you don't mind moving aside, we'd like to keep on our way."

"Not until you reveal your faces."

"Well then, I guess we're gonna have to, don't say I agree though." The first cloaked man said.

They took down their hoods and revealed their faces. The first cloaked man had blond spiky hair and blue cerulean eyes. He also had scars resembling whiskers on his face. The other cloaked man had raven hair spiked at the back like a ducks-butt and bangs at the front. He also had coal-black eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" the first cloaked figure said.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the second said after a moment of deliberation, "now let us continue to the graduation ceremony, please."

When they arrived into the ceremony room their hoods were once again up. They looked out and saw the objects of their search. They had begged to come to this ceremony.

~Flashback~

"Tsunade please! We have to go, I… I mean WE, miss them too much. They think we died, but we didn't! I need to see Alice again! And Sasuke needs Yuki! Couldn't you see how much he had changed for the better?! She had helped him gain hope for the future! Did you know we were going to propose to those girls? You are like a mother to me and I feel like you are betraying me by not letting me go" Naruto ranted.

Tsunade blanched at the last part.

"You were going to do what gaki?" she said softly.

"We were going to propose! We loved them, so much! How could you not see that!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, so sorry gaki; I promise I'll get you on that mission.' Tsunade stated. She looked down with guilt for a moment. When she looked back up, her face was filled with delight. "MY GAKI'S GONNA GET MARRIED BITCHES!" she shouted. "Oh GOD those fan girls were driving me up the walls with their drooling and the way they were acting… it is a disgrace to the female species."

"Baa-Chan…" Naruto face palmed. "Sasuke is too."

"Oh yeah…" she said.

"Dobe, you realise that they need to accept first right?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto copied Tsunade.

~End Flashback~

Sasuke and Naruto had located Alice and Yuki. Alice still had her long blond hair and her blue eyes seemed duller than he remembered. Yuki raven hair was in a sloppy bun and her obsidian eyes lacked a light that had previously been there. Both girls were lined up with other ninja of their village that were being promoted to jounin. The ceremony director stood on stage. Another man came on after him. He had silver hair that defied gravity with a mask that covered then bottom of his face with his hitai-ate across his left eye. The girl's eyes widened with recognition. They both knew this man because he had been the sensei of their lovers.

"Welcome to this jounin graduation ceremony today. I have here with me representatives of Konohagakure who has come here with a number of comrades to show that they will always be here for our humble village." The director of ceremonies said. "His name is"

"KAKASHI!" Alice yelled. "How ya been you big pervert, you still readin those icha-icha books?"

"Alice" Kakashi nodded, "as much as it is a pleasure to see you again, could you please keep it down?"

"Oi dobe" Yuki furiously whispered, "keep it down"

"Ahhh Yuki, how nice it is to see you again." Kakashi said with a creepy delight.

"Oh umm… ahh yeeer… ehh, nice to see you too?" she said.

"Well now that pleasantries have been exchanged, could we please get back to the ceremony?" the director asked.

"Oh yes, of course" Kakashi said.

"As I was saying, this man's name is Kakashi Hatake, and I will now introduce his cohorts." The director said. "I will now introduce Sakura Haruno, Sai, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and her cousin Neji Hyuga with his teammates Rock Lee, Ten Ten and their sensei Might Guy. These ninja are very talented and will now walk up to the stage."

Onto the stage walked all the ninja and joined Kakashi and the hooded cloaked figures walked up to stand behind Yuki and Alice.

"They are here because there is a special announcement at the end including our village and theirs"

The director continued the ceremony and proceeded to hand out hitai-ates' to the ninja leaving Yuki and Alice for last.

"These two ninja have been specially requested to become a part of our esteemed friends Konohagakure" the director announced.

"What do you mean? Join the village? What for, you have plenty of strong people." Yuki said.

The hooded figures flipped their cloak hoods and looked at each other, Sasuke gave a dry grin to the blond.

"You'd think they'd be happier to see their boyfriends after a year, but nooo" Sasuke said behind the girls.

Both girls slowly turned and stared wide-eyed at the two boys in front of them. They were exactly as they remembered, nothing had changed.

"Sas-s-su-ke?" Yuki stuttered.

"Na-ru-t-to?" Alice finally managed.

"How can you still be alive?!" they both shouted, with tears silently streaming down their faces.

"Well you see, we didn't actually die. You see, we made it through surgery but because Tsunade was out of commission at the time, Danzo was in charge, so he decreed it that we were to never try to see you again. We did try of course, but we were thrown more than a couple of times into prison for that, but when Tsunade finally got better, she got her position back and we were able to come here to see you again." Sasuke explained.

Yuki started to run and threw herself at him. He caught her and spun her around. He pressed his face into her hair and she buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't bear it. I'm so glad you came here." Yuki said crying slightly.

"It's okay, I'm here now" he said softly full of emotion. "And I promise I will never leave you again." He looked at her with raw emotions running wildly in his eyes. He looked at her and pulled something out of his cloak. Yuki saw what it was and gasped. He had a ring made of white gold with delicate strands that looked like vines with rubies on either side of a diamond.

"Would please do me the honour of being my wife?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, of course" yuki answered, holding him tight after he slipped on the ring.

Naruto walked over to Alice and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his middle and held on tight, she was never letting go again.

"Im sorry I could come earlier, Danzo is the biggest jerk I have ever had the ill fortune to meet," Naruto said with conviction.

"I forgive you, but you better make it up to me" Alice stated with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh I definitely will." He said with a grin. "Especially since you are coming home with me now."

Alice looked at him in surprise; she hadn't expected to be moving in with him.

"Well, I hope you will after you answer this question," Naruto looked at her and smiled sweetly; he then suddenly got down to one knee and pulled out a box with the most beautiful ring in it. It had gold bands that wound around each other like a rope with a sapphire rose in the middle. Alice gasped.

"Alice, would you do me the absolute honour and become my ninja bride?" Naruto asked.

Alice's tears started up again, she looked into his eyes and smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen

"Of course, of course I will you silly ninja," she said. Naruto jumped up and slipped on the ring to his new fiancées hand.

"There we go, perfect fit," Naruto said softly.

Yuki and Sasuke walked over to Naruto and Alice while everyone followed. All the girls surrounded the two girls complementing them on their rings and the boys clapped the two boys on the back with congratulations.

"Welcome to our extensive family," Kakashi said smiling, "you are now part of it."

**Well, please review, and tell me if you would like to read the next part, the marriage ceremony and anything else. Also, if you would like something added to the next chapter, if i add it, please message me :D!**


End file.
